An optical network may include optical fibers, which provide light path channels between devices of the network. A channel may originate at a first device, may pass through one or more intermediary devices, and may terminate at a second device. The one or more intermediary devices may switch the light path of the channel from one optical fiber to another optical fiber using a device such as an optical add-drop multiplexer (OADM). Multiple channels may be combined onto an optical fiber using wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). In WDM, each channel may be associated with a different wavelength band. Since an optical fiber has a limited bandwidth, efficient use of the bandwidth for allocating channels in an optical fiber is highly desirable.